


Words About You

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles that paint the picture of Tre Cool. Pairings and warnings subject to change with each drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Make Up (Billie/Tre)

Tre applies his eyeliner carefully in the mirror, watching the dark line as he smudges it under his lashes until it's just the right amount of messy and sexy. He blows a kiss to his reflection, capping the eyeliner, tossing it on the vanity as Billie pokes his head into the dressing room. 

"Finished, Diva?" Billie asks, a smirk on his face.

Tre snorts. "The only diva here is you."

Billie grins. "Whatever. You look hot with eyeliner on."

Tre smirks, leans in, pressing a kiss to Billie's mouth. Billie kisses him back hungrily.

"I know it." Tre pulls away.


	2. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surreal (Hints of Billie/Tre)

It feels so surreal to be sitting down and giving interviews and doing photoshoots without Billie there. It's not like Tre's never done them without Mike or Billie, but this is different somehow. There's an absence that everyone is aware of and no one mentions anymore. 

Tre feels it like a dull ache in his chest. He wants Billie there. He misses him more than he thought it was possible to miss someone. 

Mike's right there with him, he knows, and he takes comfort in that, but he still just wants Billie there with them, healthy and smiling and his.


	3. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirt (Mike/Tre)

Tre buries his hands in the warm dirt, grinning when Mike shakes his head at him. They're working in Mike's garden today and Tre finds he likes it more than he thought he would. He likes the feel of the Earth under his hands, the sun warm on his back, Mike beside him, showing him what to do. 

It's a nice change of pace from the frantic rush of their usual lives, running here and there and pleasing everyone else. 

Tre leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Mike's lips, catching him by surprise. It's a good day today.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat (Mike/Tre)

Their mouths meet again, a growing heat building up between them. Hands run down Tre's sides as he moans, panting when the kiss ends. Mike stares down at him, lust in his eyes as he watches all of Tre's reactions to him. He flicks Tre's nipple ring and smirks when Tre groans, arching beneath him. 

Tre drags him back down into another kiss, nipping at Mike's lips and hooking a leg around Mike's waist, pressing their hips together. Mike moans into the kiss and Tre rocks his hips up harder against Mike.

The heat keeps on building up between them.


	5. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Failure (Gen)

He curses and throws the drumstick across the studio, resisting the urge to kick his drum kit along with it. He just can't seem to come up with a decent beat for this song and it's driving him crazy. Granted, it's not one they've done a lot of work on, but he wants to have this finished at least somewhat to show Billie and Mike. 

It's why he's still at the studio even though it's nearing one in the morning. He knows he should have left a long time ago, but he doesn't want to feel like such a failure.


	6. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Patience (Hints of Mike/Tre and Billie/Tre/Mike)

Billie is back with them now. There's the expected rush of relief and happiness and excitement because Billie is back and they've all missed him so much. 

There's also something else there now. Something that's not so obvious. Tre and Mike have settled into their own little routine of waiting and being patient and comforting each other when their patience breaks them down. 

Having Billie back is like tossing a pebble into a still pond. The ripples start out small then get bigger. A disruption. It's not how they want to think, but it's there between them all the same.


	7. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Faith (Gen)

Tre doesn't think about his faith often. It's not something he dwells on and worries about. His faith is always there, always around him. His faith lays in the people around him. His best friends, his children. The people who touch his life the most. The people who mean the most to him.

So it's not something he thinks about because he knows nothing will ever shake his faith. The foundation on which he built it is so solid, it'll survive anything. He knows that just as well as he knows how to play his drums. His faith is resolute.


	8. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bites (Billie/Tre)

Tre stares at the purpling bruises on his neck, scowling at his reflection. He prods at them and winces as they throb in protest. They go up too high on his neck to ever be hidden, even with a turtle neck or scarf. He sighs and shakes his head.

Arms wrap around his waist and Billie's head appears over his shoulder in the mirror. He traces a fingertip along the bites and smirks. "Marked you good, didn't I?"

Tre huffs at him, leaning against him. "Too good. I can't even hide them."

"Good. They're sexy." Billie kisses his neck gently.


	9. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warmth (Mike/Tre)

Mike's fingers are always, always cold. Even when they're wrapped around a hot mug of coffee, they're still cooler than normal. Tre flinches when they creep beneath his shirt, resting against the soft, warm skin of his belly as Mike steals his warmth.

"So warm." Mike murmurs as he nuzzles into the side of Tre's neck, making him squirm a bit. 

"Well, if you weren't so cold all the time..." Tre lets his sentence trail off as Mike's hands creep higher under his shirt. 

"Maybe you should warm me up then." Mike smirks wickedly.

"Maybe I will." Tre smirks back.


	10. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bliss (Billie/Tre/Mike)

Bliss, Tre thinks, is right here between Mike and Billie. Whether it's on stage or in bed, wherever they are, between them is where he finds his bliss. He knows he'd follow them to the ends of the world if they only asked it of him. He'd do anything and everything for them and he knows they feel the same about him. 

As long as he has their arms around him and their love for him surrounding him, then he knows he'll be alright in the world and there's nothing more blissful than knowing you're loved and always will be.


End file.
